


Suits

by Koehler



Series: Hollywood U fics [3]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I tried to make it gender neutral, Implied Sexual Content, im sorry, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunt catches the reader trying on his suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is also posted on my Tumblr at koehlerhwu. It is very short and my fourth attempt at fanfiction. Just posting it here now.

“I’ll be home soon, (Y/N)” Thomas called as he shut the door quietly behind him. He didn’t glance back through the window, so he didn’t see (Y/N) poke their head around the corner and smile before running towards the master bedroom.

Their socks slid to a stop in front of Hunt’s closet.  Standing tall in front of the doors, (Y/N) dramatically flew them open, basking in all of the expensive suits on hangers. Sauntering forward, (Y/N) spun in the middle of the walk-in closet, before their eyes landed on Thomas’s favorite suit. The Brooks Brothers suit, Thomas’s holy grail. It was custom tailored to him, and Thomas only wore it for the most special of occasions.

And it was all (Y/N)’s for the afternoon. Smirk still ablaze on their face, (Y/N) stripped their clothing and shrugged into one of Hunt’s dress shirts. (Y/N) pulled on the pants, feeling the silky fabric on their skin. (Y/N) couldn’t help it, they slightly sank down, the sensation overwhelming. So that was why Thomas loved this suit so much.

It was time for the best part. The jacket. Shrugging on the coat, (Y/N) felt themselves shudder. The extra weight on their soldiers felt like the best thing they had ever put on. Sighing, they twirled in front of the mirror, eyes full of ecstasy. (Y/N) spun quickly, eyes scanning the rows of ties. Reaching for a pinstripe tie, they turned up the collar on the shirt, pulling the tie around their neck.

(Y/N) was so caught up in knotting the tie that they didn’t hear Thomas come home and silently sneak into his closet behind them. Hunt smirked, amused with the sight of (Y/N) in his clothing. (Y/N) was fiddling with the knot in their tie, before sighing happily and pushing it to their neck.

(Y/N) turned suddenly at the sound of a chuckle behind them. Fear grew in their eyes until they noticed that Hunt was smiling. He walked over, eying the smaller form that was drowning in the baggy clothing. Grinning like a child, Thomas grabbed the tie, crashing (Y/N)’s lips into his. Hunt pulled back, breathless.

“Next time you want to play dress-up, let me know. Now, let’s get you out of these clothes before you wrinkle them.” (Y/N) simpered knowingly before pulling Hunt back into them and quickly pushing the coat off their shoulders.


End file.
